El Templo de la Juventud
by BK-207
Summary: Si Tenten no la pasa bien con el distanciamiento... imagínense a Neji y al par de bestias verdes. Lo que una tiene que hacer para ponerle fin a todo.


**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí traigo mi nuevo fic Nejiten, honestamente no creí tener talento con esta pareja, pero todas mis ideas se adaptan perfectamente a ellos dos (cosa que no entiendo). Esta vez la historia será un poco mas cómica, la verdad es que la había creado hace dos años y se la conté a mi amiga que es una lunática del NejiTen, obviamente no le dije que yo lo escribí para escuchar sus sinceros comentarios, aparentemente le gustó más de lo esperado ¬¬, así que se lo dedico a ella.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen U_U**

**El Templo de la Juventud**

Últimamente las cosas no iban bien para Neji Hyuuga. Sus entrenamientos iban más que peor, no lograba concentrarse en lo absoluto y se enojaba con mayor facilidad (pobre Lee U_U), no se explicaba por qué, pero sí sabía quien era la culpable: Tenten.

Todo empezó la semana anterior cuando el idiota de Rock Lee (aclaración: eso piensa él, no yo) se le ocurrió una de sus grandiosas actividades de entrenamiento.

_**- **__Bueno chicos creo que por hoy es todo.-____

_- Pero Gai-sensei, aun no ha anochecido...-_

_- ¡Lo sé mi querido Lee, pero tengo que irme, hoy es el día en que derrotare a Kakashi de una buena vez! – instantáneamente a Gai se le llenaron los ojos de fuego._

_- ¡woooo! Gai-sensei es súper genial.-_

_- ¡Ohhhh! Lee... -_

_- Gai-sensei... –_

_- Lee... -_

_-Gai- sensei... - (me reservo mi comentario sobre esta escena ¬¬)_

_Después de varios minutos de derrochar amor con su alumno, __Maito Gai__ se marchó con la esperanza de vencer a Hatake Kakashi (se vale soñar xD) dejando a un Rock Lee totalmente inconforme con su entrenamiento, por lo que decidió hacer algo al respecto._

_- Oye Neji, fortalezcamos la llama de nuestra juventud y entrenemos. - Lee adaptó su pose de combate, mientras Neji solo lo observaba con una mirada de muerte._

_- No en esta vida – La respuesta fue cortante, como siempre y aunque no lo crean, Lee había aprendido a sentir el peligro por medio de sus instintos por lo que no insistió mas._

_- y tu Tenten ¿qué dices? ¿Luchamos? – _

_- Mmmm... Claro, ¿porque no?- Neji no podía creer que su compañera hubiera accedido a tal petición, pero se limitó a pensar que posiblemente la razón era porque se había enamorado de su compañero y no le dio más importancia._

_Y así se pasaron varios minutos luchando, Tenten no había resultado ser una oponente débil, lo que emocionaba más a Lee. En realidad era un combate emocionante, tanto que el propio genio Hyuuga se había entretenido mirando. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo buena que era su compañera, esquivaba los golpes de Lee sin mucha dificultad y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había luchado con ella en sus entrenamientos ¿cuánto se había perdido?_

_Pensaba eso y muchas otras cosas cuando de pronto uno de los kunais de Lee fue directamente hasta la chica, quien logró esquivarlos, pero no pudo evitar que éste fuera directamente hasta sus cabellos, haciendo que sus pequeños chonguitos pasaran a la historia mostrando totalmente su cabellera._

_Neji quedó en estado de shock, ¿realmente lo tenía tan largo? Aparte de eso era hermoso, le parecía el cabello más hermoso de todos, ninguna otra chica tenia tal suerte. Ni siquiera notó el pequeño sonrojo de sus mejillas, pero para su muy mala suerte, Lee si lo había visto._

_- Espera Tenten. –_

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Lee? –_

_El chico se acercó lentamente hasta ella, luego tomó su mano y la besó dulcemente, Tenten se quedó como si nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a las locuras de su compañero, pero Neji era otra historia; él no pudo evitar sentir esa gran furia en su interior la cual Lee notó y disfrutó_

_- Las hermosas flores no están hechas para ser pisoteadas –_

_Reaccion de Tenten: -_-U_

_Ahora si se había pasado, Neji ni siquiera fue capaz de controlar sus propios impulsos cuando se dio cuenta ya sujetaba fuertemente el cuello de Lee__-__y éste simplemente se dedicó a sonreírle maliciosamente (esta podría ser su forma de venganza ¿no?)._

_- ¿qué? ¿Quieres pelear? –_

_- Claro que sí – la atmosfera de ese momento era totalmente oscura, se veía claramente que una bomba estaba a punto de explotar._

_- etto... chicos, ya es tarde, será mejor que lo dejemos para mañana... -_

_- claro Tenten, mañana seguiremos luchando. –_

_- ok – Diciendo esto la hermosa chica desapareció dejando a estos dos totalmente solos (grave error según yo), Neji aún desbordaba odio por los ojos, cosa que Lee también notó._

_- ¿qué? Que otros sean tontos y ciegos no es mi culpa. –_

_- ¿a qué te refieres? (¬¬)_

_Lee adopto una cara de fastidio - ¿y se supone que eres un genio? –_

_- ¿qué dijiste? –_

_- Ya olvídalo... quizás algún día tu mente infantil lo entienda. – Neji ya no había podido darle el golpe que se merecía porque en ese momento Lee se había marchado._

De eso habían pasado dos semanas y aunque el genio había hecho todo para no pensar en aquello, no le servía de nada, incluso se había alejado completamente de su compañera, cancelando sus entrenamientos y solo le dirigía la palabra cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Tenten se dio cuenta de eso y trató de saber que pasaba, pero cada vez que se acercaba al chico este prácticamente huía del lugar, no entendía por qué esa repentina actitud con ella, lo único que sabía era que le dolía, porque estaba bien claro que ella no merecía ese trato, si siempre estuvo a su total disposición y nunca se quejó ante cualquier orden que él le dio... ¿por qué ahora la echaba de su lado?

Neji estaba peor que la chica, para bien ó para mal el plan de Lee había funcionado, ¿ahora que se suponía que debía hacer? Le habían enseñando una serie de Ninjutsu, pero nunca le habían enseñado a tratar con esto. Creyó que la mejor decisión era olvidarse de todo.

- Muy bien chicos, hoy nos han dado una extraordinaria misión. – su sensei mostraba su habitual positivismo.

- Por fin Gai-sensei, ¿qué haremos? ¿Lucharemos con depredadores?, ¿rescataremos a alguna princesa de maleantes?, ¿desafiaremos a Kakashi- sensei en piedra, papel ó tijera?, ¿iremos al espacio buscando un meteorito? ¿Buscaremos a pie grande? – Lee cada vez más se emocionaba.

- Todos parecen perfectos mi querido alumno, pero no, nuestra misión no es tan simple... –

- ¡Woooooo! ¿Y de que se trata sensei? – Tenten se había emocionado igualmente con aquellas palabras.

- Se trata de...

- ¿sí? – Lee y Tenten habrían cada vez más los ojos.

- Se trata de ayudar a recoger la basura de la aldea escondida de la mugre.

- ¿Quéeeeee? ¿Que tiene de extraordinaria esa maldita misión? – La chica estaba totalmente indignada.

- Ella tiene razón Gai- sensei, nosotros necesitamos misiones extremas.

- Me parece que lo han entendido mal, pero no los culpo, después de todo una persona común vería que en esta misión solo perderían su tiempo recogiendo basura –.

- Eso es precisamente de lo que se trata. ¬¬ -

- Te equivocas mi pequeña pandita, la verdadera razón por la que esta misión es genial, es porque mientras la realizan estarán fortaleciendo sus sistemas contra bacterias y organismos que podrían causarles una severa infección, de esa manera será muy difícil que en el futuro se enfermen, y un shinobi saludable siempre es el numero uno.- Gai adoptó su clásica sonrisa.

Reacción de Neji y Tenten: -_-u

Reacción de Lee: =0

- ¿cómo quiere que crea es...?

- ¡Wooooo! Genial, voy a hacerlo Gai-sensei, ya verá ninguna, bacteria podrá conmigo.- ojos llenos de fuego.

- ¡Muy bien mi querido alumno, ve, corre hacia el atardecer y florece...! ¡pero no te despeines!

Y así fue como nuestro equipo favorito salió a cumplir su "magnífica misión": Gai-sensei y Lee estaban emocionados como siempre, Neji tenía su típica pose de chico serio pero en su interior estaba gritando algo como "¿porque a mí? Ahora si estaba en problemas, solamente tenía dos opciones: Pasar todo el tiempo posible al lado de Tenten para alejarse de los locos ó seguir con su plan de alejarse de la chica y convivir con los locos y su juventud, cualquiera que fuera su elección no era bueno para su salud mental.

Tenten por su parte se pasó todo el tiempo callada, había decidido que usaría esta misión para terminar de una vez por todas el estúpido jueguito que Neji se traía y ahora mismo se le había ocurrido el plan perfecto para lograrlo.

**Ok, este capítulo está oficialmente terminado, no se preocupen que no lo haré tan largo solo serán dos, la verdad es que yo pensaba hacerlo de un solo capítulo pero la idea abarcaba tanto que de no haberlo hecho así no se hubiera entendido del todo bien, es mejor de esta forma para ir paso por paso, además creo que ya notaron lo lento que es Neji xD.**

**El próximo capitulo será el fin.**

**Gracias a todos por leer. ^^**

**Atte: BK207**


End file.
